I'll always love you
by Brave Woodpecker
Summary: Depuis qu'il a pris un peu de poids, Blaine ne se sent plus vraiment bien dans sa peau. Et il a peur de perdre Kurt, maintenant que ce dernier est devenu assez fort pour vivre sans lui. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Kurt l'aime profondément, peu importe ce à quoi il ressemble, mais il va rapidement s'en rendre compte... "Se déroule dans l'épisode 5x16"


**Bien de bonjour jeunes Klainers :) **

Voici le texte que j'ai écrit après avoir vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 5. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part que j'ai pensé à cet OS en ayant vu la fameuse scène dans laquelle Blaine bat les lois de l'adorabilité en ce qui concerne le fait d'être chou, et où Kurt est également trop mignon ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je me suis imaginée la scène dans les détails avant de l'écrire...bref, bonne lecture :)

**Titre : I'll always love you**

**Auteure : Brave Woodpecker**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Blaine et Kurt ne m'appartiennent pas :'( Vilain Rayan Murphy !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page !**

* * *

-Jamais, dit Kurt avec aplomb, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Blaine le regardait avec tellement d'amour, ses yeux mordorés remplis de larmes, que Kurt ne put résister et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il sentit Blaine l'enlacer fort en retour et renifler dans son cou.

-Je t'aime tellement, Kurt, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le châtain s'écarta alors de lui et plaça sa main en coupe sur sa joue, avant de se pencher et d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Blaine prit une brusque inspiration contre sa bouche et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille afin de les rapprocher.

Le bouclé s'était attendu à un baiser tout simple, mais Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux et darda une langue sur ses lèvres pour en demander l'entrée.

Il ouvrit alors les siennes en gémissant et laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'aux hanches de son fiancé.

Le baiser gagna en intensité et les deux jeunes hommes finirent rapidement à bout de souffle, frottant leurs deux bassins et touchant tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à atteindre de l'autre.

Blaine se figea de surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une des mains de Kurt essayait de passer sous son pull.

-Kurt…non…, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.

Le châtain eut une sorte de petite moue contrariée qu'il trouvât tout à fait adorable, et avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé, Kurt déposant des baisers mouillés dans son cou.

-Ku…Kuuurt, tenta-t-il vainement de protester.

Mais ce dernier s'affairait à laisser une marque dans son cou, puis se redressa pour le regarder lorsque cela fût fait.

Blaine se sentait devenir plus dur sous le regard azuré de Kurt, dans lequel il percevait une lueur de convoitise.

-Laisse-moi te toucher, demanda le châtain, je veux juste…te prouver à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je peux avoir envie de toi.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête, fermant doucement les yeux alors que Kurt l'entraînait dans un baiser passionné.

Il voulut les rouvrir quand le châtain s'écarta de lui, mais fut amené à les refermer sous l'ordre de son fiancé :

-Non…garde les yeux fermés mon amour, ronronna Kurt.

Blaine obéit et se sentit aussitôt curieux de ce que lui réservait son petit-ami.

Il eut sa réponse quand il perçut contre son cou, la bouche de Kurt.

Ce dernier déposait des baisers sur la peau de son cou et de sa gorge, tout en faisant doucement descendre ses mains vers son abdomen.

-Kuuurt…, gémit-il quand il sentit que les baisers se transformaient en tendres morsures.

Le châtain suça la peau entre ses lèvres jusqu'à y laisser une marque, et alla effleurer un des tétons de Blaine au travers de son pull.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir durement, il avait l'impression que les sensations étaient décuplées maintenant qu'il ne pouvait que sentir.

Kurt laissa sa deuxième main descendre jusqu'à la bosse sur le devant du pantalon du brun, et appuya dessus, lui faisant lâcher un petit grognement.

-Putain ! Kurt !

Le châtain sourit à la réaction de son amoureux, et retourna l'embrasser avec passion, faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Blaine était tellement distrait par le baiser étourdissant qu'il partageait avec Kurt, qu'il ne le sentit pas commencer à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Il gémit brusquement dans leur baiser lorsque la main de Kurt se posa sur son sexe au travers de son boxer.

Le châtain lui embrassa à nouveau légèrement les lèvres, puis Blaine put sentir sa tête descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve vers son bassin.

La main qui était sur le devant de son boxer commença alors de légers mouvements, et il ne put bientôt que gémir le nom de son fiancé.

-Kurt…laisse-moi ouvrir les yeux, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de te voir.

Kurt remonta jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser, ne cessant pas une seule fois ses mouvements, et lui chuchota :

-Permission accordée…

Blaine ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et fut assailli par la vision de son petit-ami qui le regardait avec désir.

-Putain, Kurt t'es tellement sexy !

Ce dernier laissa ses lèvres rosées et gonflées par les baisers s'étirer en un sourire, puis prit Blaine par surprise lorsqu'il laissa sa main pénétrer dans le sous-vêtement, reprenant les caresses le long de sa verge.

La tête du brun partit en arrière et il se mordilla les lèvres sous le plaisir. Une semaine qu'ils n'avaient plus été intimes et qu'il n'avait pas pu sentir la main de Kurt sur lui.

Il avait réussi à contenir sa libido en regardant ces films sur internet, mais c'était tellement mieux lorsque c'était Kurt qu'il le touchait.

Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à genoux par terre, écartant les cuisses de Blaine pour qu'il puisse rester entre elles.

Il souleva légèrement le pull de Blaine, sourd à ces protestations et embrassa délicatement son ventre qui était effectivement un peu plus rond.

-Kurt ! s'exclama le brun gêné.

Le châtain laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant que Blaine rougissait.

-Blaine, tu n'as toujours pas compris… ? Je me fiche de ce à quoi tu ressembles, bien sûr que j'aime ton apparence, mais ce qui compte vraiment pour moi c'est qui tu es. Alors, oui, je ne vais pas te mentir, tu as un petit bidon, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, et de te trouver toujours aussi beau et sexy, dit Kurt en souriant tendrement.

Le brun avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime tellement, Kurt !

-Je sais, sourit le châtain, maintenant si tu le permets, ça va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de profiter de mon magnifique fiancé, et j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier…

Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouva le caleçon sur les chevilles, Kurt le regardant comme s'il allait le dévorer.

La main du châtain se retrouva à nouveau sur sa verge alors qu'il effleurait son bas ventre de ses lèvres, suivant la fine traînée de poils noirs qui s'y trouvait.

Il entendit Blaine gémir au dessus de lui, mais il savait comment lui faire perdre encore plus ses moyens.

Kurt descendit sa tête et commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ne cessant aucunement le mouvement de son poignet, sentant le brun se cambrer et frissonner sous ses caresses.

Le châtain s'amusa à souffler de l'air chaud sur le membre qu'il avait en main, frustrant délibérément Blaine.

-Kuuuuurt ! Arrête de…hmm…jouer bordel !

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire, mais le bouclé n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer car le châtain commença à lécher son membre sur toute sa longueur, partant de la base en remontant jusqu'au sommet, insistant sur la fente avec la pointe de sa langue.

Il entendit son amoureux lâcher un gémissement désespéré et bientôt, une main se posa sur sa tête et des doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa Blaine, le corps courbé vers l'arrière, les cheveux humides, se mordillant la lèvre fortement pour masquer ses plaintes.

Ce dernier laissa finalement sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un gémissement entrecoupé, lorsque Kurt posa doucement ses lèvres sur son gland avant de les faire glisser sur son membre.

-KURT !

Les yeux de Blaine se posèrent sur son amant qui était à genoux devant lui, et il se retint de jouir à la vision de son fiancé : échevelé, les yeux grands ouverts sur lui, sa bouche entourant sa verge.

Il lâcha un son étranglé lorsque Kurt décontracta sa mâchoire, faisant glisser son membre entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond de sa gorge.

Le châtain continua ses mouvements profonds jusqu'à ce que la poigne de Blaine se resserre dans ses cheveux.

-Kuurt…Putain ! Arrête-toi…je…vais…

Kurt grogna autour de son sexe pour réponse, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de se reculer avant d'enfoncer son membre encore un peu plus dans sa bouche, le prenant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

-Kuuuuuurt ! Cria Blaine.

Lorsqu'il revint de son orgasme, Kurt était toujours agenouillé devant lui, se léchant les lèvres en le regardant.

C'est là qu'il remarqua la bosse qui déformait le devant du pantalon de son fiancé.

-Oh mon dieu ! Kurt ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant son entrejambe.

Le châtain suivit son regard et éclata d'un petit rire avant de se lever pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-J'ai fait ça uniquement pour toi…Tu ne me dois rien.

Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de lâcher :

-Je t'aime tellement ! Tu es le petit-ami le plus parfait qui existe !

-Ça je m'en doutais, dit Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il posa son regard sur lui, voyant qu'il était toujours à moitié déshabillé.

-Bon aller, remets tes habits en ordre et vas nous préparer à manger ! Et évite les aliments trop gras…

-Et toi ? Demanda le bouclé en pointant l'érection qui était toujours présente dans son pantalon d'un geste de la main.

-Oh…ne t'en fais pas pour ça…je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Blaine le regarda s'en aller, et pensa au fait qu'il fallait qu'il se débarrasse rapidement de ses quelques kilos en trop, il avait hâte de pouvoir refaire l'amour avec Kurt.

-Kurt ! Cria-t-il pour être sûr de se faire entendre. Je pense que je vais commencer un régime !

_Fin._

* * *

**Voilà ! **C'était assez court mais j'espère que cela aura su vous divertir :) Sachez que j'ai encore deux idées d'OS pour ce couple, ainsi qu'une mini fiction sur eux ;)

P.s Pour tous ceux qui mettent mes histoires en favoris, c'est gentil et ça me touche beaucoup, mais c'est aussi extrêmement frustrant...j'écris avant tout pour moi mais j'aimerais également avoir des retours sur mes travaux...bref, même si ce n'est qu'un "j'aime beaucoup" cela me suffirait... :)


End file.
